


The Storm

by Avocado



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor, Avenger reader - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Love, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Smut, Vaginal Sex, a/b/o dynamics, background Steve/Bucky - Freeform, but reader does have a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avocado/pseuds/Avocado
Summary: If only you weren’t in love with Thor, things would go a lot smoother.





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Is there plot?? Not really. Is there smut?? Heck yea

“Again?” you ask Thor, rolling your shoulders back to stretch your muscles. The field is huge, making it a good place for this sort of practice, and it takes him a while to come back over to you even with the added power of electricity bolstering his speed. The God of Thunder nods, a smile on his face.

“Again! Unless of course, you’re growing tired?” you roll your eyes at the hint of teasing in his voice but there’s no malice between you. You try and catch him off guard - reaching out and grabbing him by the lapels and summoning all your strength, then hurling him as far as you can. You watch Thor fly from the force behind your throw alone - probably a good two miles. Before he hits the ground he manages to steady his fall and float, lightning at his fingertips. Even from this distance you can hear him let out a whoop of enthusiasm and pump his fist in the air which elicits a laugh from you.

Training is hard work. You haven’t been an Avenger for long and you’ve barely had any field work, at least nothing big enough to put you in the public eye. So it’s important to be training, Steve said. Even the seasoned members of the team scheduled in training time on their off days, and in order to get better control of your powers your training regime was doubled.

Super strength didn’t seem like much on its own. But that would be to the outsider looking in who didn’t have to deal with it every day. When you weren’t paying attention you had to be so careful when using any day to day objects - crockery, furniture, several kitchen sinks - because just a slightly too hard touch could send everything into a huge mess.

And if that wasn’t hard enough there was your fucking type. Except for Steve you were the only Omega in the Avengers, and at least he had Bucky. You hid it under very heavy suppressants to try and downplay it as much as possible, not needing another thing to add to your list of worries. The last thing you needed was a heat to add to your list of problems.

In both these regards Thor has come to your rescue. He also had uncanny strength and was more than happy to teach you how to tame it. Of course, demigod throwing wasn’t technically on the training schedule, but after three hours of weights and sparring, it was good to do something kinda fun.

“A new record, I think! Two and a half miles!” he claps you on the back and it almost knocks you, but you’ve gotten used to his roughhousing. And then you take a deep breath in and smell… nothing. No Alpha scent at all. Because Thor, not coming from your world, didn’t have a type. It made things a lot easier when the Avenger you spent the most time wasn't constantly ramping up your hormones all the time, nor you his. Of course you found it odd that Thor, who was also a god of fertility, was the one who didn’t make you go into a raging sex-addled heat…

Well, sorta.

“You’re just being nice,” you laugh and desperately try not to look at the way his arm muscles ripple under his training gear.

“Not at all. You’ve come on leaps and bounds these last two months. You should take pride in yourself.”

His hand rests on your shoulder and you feel a glow in your cheeks at his words and his touch. Just because Thor’s not an Alpha doesn’t mean you aren’t wildly, irrevocably in love with him.

How could you not be? He’s kind, he’s sweet, he’s pretty easy on the eyes too. He cares about you as is always there to help you out. There’s been the odd lingering glance, a touch that’s lasted a moment too long… but besides from those things you could be naively reading into, no evidence he feels the same way.

“Any more?” you ask, going to grab him again. He chuckles and gently intercepts your hands.

“That’s enough for today, though I appreciate your enthusiasm. It’s getting late, and we need to eat.”

You suddenly notice the sun dipping down and the beautiful oranges it’s giving out. Man, that day went by fast.

“Oh, right!” you say, feeling a bit embarrassed. Thor throws one of his smiles at you that makes it feel like your legs have turned to jelly and the two of you walk back to the main building, chatting happy smalltalk.

The kitchen area is empty except for Natasha who’s busy on her laptop. She raises an eyebrow at you as the pair of you walk in together and you shoot her a look back. She covers a snort with a cough.

“Hey team brute strength,” she calls, casually, “how was throwing each other around today?”

If there’s sarcasm in her voice Thor doesn’t pick up on it.

“It went well! Our newest member is improving by the day!” Thor claps you on the back again and you try and hold in your keel at his touch. Natasha smiles a genuine smile at you.

“Well that’s good. I’m sure we’ll be glad to have you around next time we need the whole team,” she says. It’s not often you can get a genuine compliment out of the assassin so it feels like you’ve earned it. “If you’re hungry, Clint made dinner.” She features to the pans of lasagne that are sitting on the side of the kitchen.

“Awh hell yeah,” you say, because Clint’s the only cook on the team whose food you have any trust in. You serve yourself up a decent plate, and then hand Thor a whole tray with a fork. Training can make you work up an appetite and you’ve learnt over these past months a god needs a god sized portion.

“You wanna see what’s on TV?” you ask Thor, not quite willing to give up your quality time just yet.

“Of course. I’ll never grow tired of the amount of awful television on Midgard,” Thor says, digging a hole in his pasta with a fork.

“Sit at the table if you’re gonna eat!” calls Nat.  
“Nobody tells team brute strength what to do!” you shout back and push Thor out of the door. He laughs and lets himself be manhandled to the nearest lounge area with a TV.

You switch on something to zone out to and eat, but you’re not really watching it. It’s hard not to let your eyes wander over to the man sitting beside you. Firstly, it’s amazing how much food the guy can put away, and for some reason there’s an Omega part of you that likes it? Someone who can put away food means someone who needs the calories, and that probably means they’re using them effectively. You watch his arm muscles move and in your head think, very effectively indeed.

Your phone buzzes and you quickly take a look at the message that’s come through. The sender is identified with their name being a spider emoji.

🕷: if you want to get over your crush you’re either gonna have to make a move or stop hanging out with only him

You dignify Nat with a flipping the bird emoji and go back to eating. She has got a point though. You can’t keep on living like this. Thor is beautiful and he could have anyone he wanted. But he’s never shown any sign that he thinks of you as more than just a friend. You let yourself get lost in staring at him. Kiss me against the wall with lightning on your lips and thunder on your fingers, you think desperately. Thor looks around, at the wrong moment, and catches you staring.

“What?” he asks, “Have I got food on my face?”

He does, of course, and you reach over to wipe it off with a smile. You’re about to go back to watching whatever mind-numbing crap is on TV when Thor speaks up again.

“What I’ve been saying. That you’re coming on in leaps and bounds. It wasn’t just to impress Natasha. You’ve been doing incredibly well.”

You adjust your body on the sofa to face him. He looks serious, or at least as serious as a man with a half-decimated tray of lasagna can.

“I couldn’t do it without you,” you admit.

“Of course you could. You undersell yourself and you should not - you’re strong and not just physically, but in your heart and resolve. I am glad you’re on the team. And I am also glad I get to have the honour of training you.”

Your heart feels like its about to jackhammer out of your chest, and you realise his hand is on your forearm. You look from it to his face, and begin, “Thor, I-”

Then the alert goes off. It makes the two of you spring apart.

“Friday, what’s happening?” you ask.

“There’s an emergency alert. All members of the Avengers are to assemble in the meeting room.”

You get to your feet along with Thor, and then you hear Tony’s voice crackle through the intercom after Friday’s.

“Just Thor this time, hotshot. Not you.”

You furrow your brow.

“But I’ve been training, I can help the team!”

“You’re not ready for a big one yet. Just sit this one out and hold down the fort, okay champ?”

His voice cuts out and you know he’s put an end to the conversation. At your side you feel your hands ball into fists.

“We will be alright,” says Thor gently from beside you.

“But if it’s a ‘big one’ surely you need all the help you can get right? I should come!”

“And in time you will. But not yet. I do not want to see you get hurt because we thought you were ready for a fight when you were not.”

He takes your arms in either hand and makes you look at him. It’s stupid and childish but you can feel tears well in your eyes. You try and blink them away.

“But I want to help,” is all you can say, pathetically.

“I understand. I’ll talk to Stark and lobby on your behalf for next time, alright?”

You force out a stiff nod and feel Thor gently cup the back of your head and bring you in to his chest, embracing you gently. You wish you enjoy it more but you’re using all of your energy not to sob.

“Be safe,” you say. Thor gingerly lets you go and nods.

“I’ll keep you updated when I can,” he says, and leaves. You sit on the couch and after a few minutes listen to the rumble of the jet take off. All you can do is listen for updates from Friday as you sit heavily back on the couch, chiding yourself for looking like such a fool in front of him.

**

You wake up in front of the TV when the sun filters in through the glass wall of the room. You sit up, angrily rubbing your eyes. You can’t believe you let yourself fall asleep like that and curse yourself a thousand times over.

“Friday! Can you give me any updates?” you call.

“It seems the team that were deployed yesterday all returned this morning. They’re currently in the lab.”

And Thor hadn’t come to let you know he got home safe? It’s ridiculous but you feel yourself begin to worry. You get to your feet and take the stairs to the lab on the next floor, trying to keep your emotions in check.

You burst into the lab, attracting the eyes of everyone there. Tony, Bruce, Nat, Steve, Clint. The usual suspects. But no Thor.

“What happened? Where is he?” you ask, hearing your voice crack. You don’t like the way Bruce looks away.

“Hey, it’s alright. The first thing to know is that he’s safe,” says Steve, walking up to you and putting his hands on your shoulders. You shake him off easily and feel yourself getting more panicked.

“Then where is he? Why isn’t he here?”

Steve looks over to the side of the lab and you follow his gaze. There’s a side room set up there, for tests mainly, almost like an extra medical unit. Sitting in there and hooked up to a bunch of gently beeping machines is Thor, eyes closed.

“Oh god,” you whisper, rushing over and pushing your hands up against the observation pane. It seems he’s out cold. And you can smell… something. It’s hard to put your finger on, but it’s definitely coming from in that room.

You spin around to the room and feel yourself begin to lose control. “What happened to him?!”

“You need to calm down, okay? You aren’t helping anything acting like this,” Tony says, trying to wrap an arm around you, and you shove him. Quite hard. He doesn’t expect it and you send him flying across the room, crashing hard into a wall. You snatch your hand up into your chest in panic.

“I’m sorry, oh shit, I-”

“Maybe it’s best if Steve walks you back to your room,” comes Natasha’s voice from across the lab, calm and factual. You feel the super soldier’s hands on you again, gently guiding you out. You try not to cringe under the eyes of the rest of the team.

“He’s okay, first of all. He’s mostly just resting now,” Steve explains as he walks you to your room. “We were called to bring down a biochemical weapon ring, it was some sort of experimentation to do with Alphas and Omegas. And Thor got hit with something. We aren’t sure what so Bruce was just running a few tests. But he seems fine.”

You nod as you approach the door to your room, then turn sheepishly to Steve.

“I kinda made a fool of myself back there, huh? I hope Tony isn’t mad…” you sigh. Steve lets out a little chuckle.

“He’s been hit with worse. Besides, everyone gets it - it’s hard to see the people you care about like that, especially when you can’t do anything to help them.”

“I honestly don’t know how Bucky ever lets you out of his sight. I mean, I’m not even bonded and I worry about you guys every time there’s an alert,” you say with a dry chuckle.

“If he had his way I’d probably go wrapped everywhere in bubblewrap, but it’s the nature of the job that it’s dangerous. And besides, next time I’m sure you can come with us. Thor didn’t shut up the whole mission about how much better you’d got, and how he couldn’t wait to have you along next time.”

You feel yourself go bright red and Steve chuckles. “You two make a cute couple.”

“We aren’t together!” you squeak.

“Yet…” Steve says, and you slap him playfully, making sure to hold back. You go into your room, waving him goodbye. He’s a good man, you think to yourself, and a good friend to have around.

It’s probably best if you keep out of everyone’s hair for a little while. Your room is a pretty decent size, with its own private training area built in. You decide you might as well get some practice done while you’re in here. You start running on your treadmill while watching a Broad City rerun, and you get about half an hour in before you start to feel kinda… uncomfortable. Like someone turned up the temperature in the room.

“Hey Friday, anyone messed with the thermostat in here?” you ask.

“There have been no temperature changes in your quarters in the past twelve hours.”

Huh, weird. “Can you crank the AC please?”

You feel better as a cool breeze comes through the room, but still… odd. With a sigh you strip off and go to your ensuite, taking a long, cool shower. It helps but you still don’t feel great. Crap, maybe you’re getting sick, you think as you pull on a dressing gown. That’s the last thing you need. You haven't even been awake for that long but you crawl into bed, hoping a nap will take the edge off.

It doesn’t.

You awake… later. A lot later. In fact, it’s dark out. And your skin is on fire. It feels like someone’s set alight to your fucking bed - the only evidence against that is the fact it's doused in sweat.

You’re in a heat.

But that’s impossible. You’re on military level suppressants, the best there is. There’s no way your body should be doing this. And yet all the signs are there… including the horrible, wet ache between your legs.

Christ, it’s bad. You need to be filled. You need a knot, desperately. Something - anything - to quell this feeling. You let out a little moan into the silence at the thought.

And then the smell hits you, and it’s fucking delicious. Strong and masculine, like all your favourite things balled into one - the scent of a prime Alpha if ever there was one.

Realistically you knew what you should do. Get Friday to lock you in and call Steve, or anyone who isn’t an Alpha, to get you help. But your mind isn’t really controlling you right now. You stumble out of bed and to the door, following the thick pheromones saturating the air.

You’re lucky you don’t run into anyone on your way. Because soon enough you end up at the lab.

It’s an eerie place in the dark and any other night maybe you’d be hesitant about going in. But fuck it, you’re too horny to care.

You can see the gentle lighting of the machines in the side room. You trace your footsteps from earlier, and in the dim medicinal illumination you see Thor. He’s doubled over in the bed and you can see him heaving from the effort of… you’re not sure. But you know without a shadow of a doubt, that delicious scent is coming from him.

He’s an Alpha.

You put your hand against the glass pane which immediately begins to fog up with your body heat. You make more of a sound than you realise because it’s enough to attract Thor’s attention. Even in the low light you can see his pupils are blown wide and under his medical coat, his cock is strained to attention.

He croaks your name. No… croak isn’t quite right. Moans.

“Thor…” you whisper in response, and he climbs clumsily off the bed and over to the glass. He places his hand over yours from across the barrier.

“I don’t know what’s happening,” he pants. God, even with a thick sheet between you, you can fucking smell him and it’s driving you wild.

“I think you’re in a rut, Thor… you’re an Alpha,” you manage. He takes in a deep breath, scenting you, and lays his forehead on the glass with a groan.

“Have you always smelt so fucking delicious?” he asks, breathily. You don't often hear him curse and god if it doesn’t go right to your achingly empty cunt.

“Thor, please,” you gasp. He shakes his head and forces his eyes closed.

“You have to go.”

“What? Why?”

“Because if you don’t, I don’t think I can hold back.” His words send a wave through you.

“What if I don’t want you to hold back?” you reply.

You can see him battle with himself. “Not like this. I do not want it like this… with you just being drawn to me because of a heat.”

It takes you a moment in you lust-addled brain, but the pieces fall into place.

“Thor,” you say, “it’s not just about this. It’s been you, Thor. It’s always been you.”

And when Thor opens his eyes again and meets your gaze, it’s settled.

“I need you,” he whispers.

Heat or no heat you grab the door, sealed with heavy magnetic locks and a passcode, and rip it off its fucking hinges.

There’s a crash as it lands somewhere in the room but you couldn’t care less. You stride over to Thor and he catches your face in his hands, bringing you up and taking in a deep breath over your neck.

“You are divine,” he says, mouthing the soft hot skin there. You can only whine in response. “Do you know how long I’ve ached to have you in my arms? To watch as you take your pleasure from me?”

“Oh god,” you choke as he teeths your scent gland.

“No, the only god you need tonight is me,” he says, and his mouth meets yours.

The kiss is more teeth than lips, ravenous, two people holding back their emotions finally being given the opportunity to explore each other. It’s fucking incredible. You swear you can feel lightning on your lips as you kiss him deeper, swiping out your tongue against his bottom lip. He growls - fucking growls - and grabs you, one hand round your waist, the other behind your knee to bring you close to him. All you can do is grab his broad shoulders and sink your fingers in bringing another guttural sound from his throat.

You feel him manoeuvre you backwards until your thighs hit the medical bed, and you let him hoist you up to sit. He breaks the kiss to run his mouth down your jaw, then your throat to your clavicle. He lavishes it with attention and you feel his hands go to the knot holding your robe together.

“Can I?” he manages.

“Oh fuck. Yes, please,” you hiss. He almost rips the fucking thing off you, pausing only to take in the sight of you completely naked.

“What did I do to deserve this,” he asks, before moving his mouth to your nipple. The noise you make is sinful at the feeling of him running the bud over in his teeth, pulling it and nipping it with his mouth. As much as you enjoy it, there’s something else which needs desperate attention.

“Thor, please,” you say, taking his hand and guiding him to cup your cunt. He laughs and it sends another wave of desire through you.

“Patience, little one.”

“I’ve had enough patience for a lifetime. I want you inside me,” you say. Thor cocks an eyebrow at your tone and you go to say something snarky, but are silenced with a gasp when he slides a finger inside you up to the knuckle. You fall back on the bed, your pants in time with the thrusts he gives you with his hand. Another fingers joins the first, and then another, and as he crooks them you feel him his your g-spot. His rough thumb finds your clit, and pushing back the hood he begins to rub it in earnest. You throw your head back in pleasure and let out a long note of contentment.

“How does it feel? I want you to tell me. I want to know your pleasure,” Thor breathes into your ear, his words hot against the shell. Your hands grip his beautiful blonde hair and hold on for dear life.

“In… incredible…” is all you can muster. You can feel slick coating your thighs as he pumps you and your first orgasm is closing in. You needly buck against him harder and he gives a deep, throaty chuckle which only drives you on further.

“Come for me, Omega,” he mutters, and those delicious words are enough to tip you over the edge. Your pussy walls flutter against his thick fingers as stars take over your vision, blinding you. You take a moment to catch your breath, but it isn’t enough. It can’t be enough. You wipe a strand of hair from his seat-slicked forehead and stare into those beautiful mismatched eyes.

“Please, Thor. I want more.”

“What do you want, my love?” he teases, and rather than answer with words you reach out and trace the outline of his cock. He lets out a juddery breath and brings both of his hands to the neckline of his medical robe, ripping it in half.

You take a moment to look at him in the low light. He’s gorgeous. His muscles are all toned and defined to the point of… well, godlyhood. He’s got a delicious dusting of hair which goes down from his navel to his pubic bone, and his dick… oh god his dick. It’s long and thick and curved, bobbing up against his stomach. If it weren’t for the huge amount of slick you were producing you’d worry he wouldn’t fit.

His mouth finds yours again and he clambers above you. This medical bed wasn’t really made for this purpose but like hell that’s gonna stop either of you. He takes his cock in his fist and rubs it against your slick folds, gently bumping the head against your overstimulated clit.

“Is this what you want?” he asks, and there’s almost a note of doubt in his voice. You know if you said no he’d stop. But you want to say yes.

“I’ve always wanted you,” you breathe and grab Thor by the waist, encouraging him forward. He pushes into you and you give up no resistance, letting him sink into you completely. You cry out in pleasure as he sheaths himself, the curve of him hitting your inside sweet spot, whilst his pubic bone meets your abused little nub.

“I want to ruin you for mortals,” he growls, nipping at your neck again. “I want to be your lover. Your only lover. You’d never be able to seek pleasure again because nobody can make you come apart like I can.”

“Bite me,” you hiss as you try and buck against him, desperate for him to move. “Bond me Thor, please.”

But first he brings his face up again, resting his forehead against yours.

“I love you,” he says, lowly, “I’ve loved you since I first saw you the day you joined, and your smile lit my heart aflame. And I’ve loved you all this time, my darling.”

“I love you too,” you choke back, overcome with happiness. He brought his hips back slowly, and you whined at every delicious inch, then slammed back in - and as he did he bit down on your scent gland, marking you as bonded.

You let out a howl of pleasure as he brought himself out again, just to the tip, and sheathed himself. He lavished the bite mark with his tongue, healing it over, and you were lost in it all. The feel of his snapping hips, the heightened senses of a new bond mate - his rapture your rapture. Every drag of him inside you forced you closer to orgasm and as his movements became more erratic, you knew he was close too.

“Come for me Alpha,” you keened. “Mark me.”

Thor came with a roar, pumping you full of hot ropes of his release, his knot filling you to lock him in. The feeling of the warmth inside you pushed you over the edge too, and you both collapsed, sweat slicked and satisfied.

“Did you mean it?” you asked, once you had your breath back. Thor cocked an eyebrow, unsure of your meaning. “That you loved me. Did you mean it?”

“Of course,” Thor replied, nuzzling into your neck. “But with everything else you had to deal with… you have had such a change in life joining us. The last thing I wanted was you knowing I was pining for you when I had no idea if you felt the same.”

“Of course I did,” you say, too blissed out to think any more, you let your head lull back and close your eyes, hopelessly and irrevocably in love.

**

The easy thing to explain is, the diagnosis turns out that during their mission Thor had been hit with some sort of pheromone which made him evolve into an Alpha. The harder thing to explain is why they find two of you buck naked and in a ruined medical room the next morning. You do see Clint hand over money to a gleeful Natasha, however.

“You’re not gonna let us live this down are you,” you grimace, pulling on what’s left of your robe.

“Not a chance,” Tony replies. But as Thor nuzzles against your neck, you can’t really bring yourself to care.


End file.
